


A wolf, wolf and I

by puppybusby



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is basically Scott, F/F, Universe Alteration, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's just a study date Stiles.” Allison sighed.<br/>“It's never just a study date.” Stiles replied with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Have you learnt nothing? Study date is code for making out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wolf, wolf and I

**Author's Note:**

> Day two- Canon divergence/Universe alteration  
> So i replaced Allison with Scott 
> 
> Title from "Six weeks" by Of Monsters and Men (totally aiming to name every fic after a song by them)

 

“It's just a study date Stiles.” Allison sighed.  
  
“It's never _just_ a study date.” Stiles replied with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Have you learnt nothing? Study date is code for making out.”  
  
“...Wait what? Where was I when this was decided?”  
  
“Probably getting bitten by a werewolf.” Stiles shrugged.

“Wait. But we've had study dates, we've never made out.” Allison pointed out.  
  
“That's because we're like siblings dude.” He said as he slapped Allison on the back. “And we're not talking about us, we're talking about Lydia freaking Martin, the ultimate crush who took you to a party and still decided to give you a second chance after you ditched her.”  
  
“I had to go! I was going to wolf out.”

“Well you need to get that under control because you're getting lucky later.”  
  
“Stiles...” Allison groaned. “Try and treat this seriously? I've had a crush on this girl for years and she chooses not to show an interest back? Now? When I've been bitten by a terrifying rogue werewolf and an equally terrifying and grumpier wolf is trying to make me help him kill said werewolf while I try to learn how to not maul anyone’s face off.”  
  
“Well, you did get hot over the summer.” Stiles replied easily. “The wolfy thing is just really bad timing.”  
  
“I should cancel.” Allison said, moving to stand. “I still don't have solid control and I don't want to hurt her and-”  
  
Stiles grabbed Allison's arm and yanked her down back into her seat and pinned her with a glare.  
  
“Lydia won't give you a third chance Allison.”  
  
“It won't matter if I accidentally tear her throat out!” Allison protested. “I can't risk her like that.”  
  
“You need to have more faith in yourself, you're going to be fine.”  
  
“And what do I do if we start dating? I can't hide what I am from her forever. And my parents! What do I tell them?”  
  
She could just see the sarcastic comebacks building in his mind, it was in the slight twitch of his eyes and she let out the smallest of growls, just to warn him away from saying something he would regret.  
  
“I think they already know you're bi, Allison.”  
  
“I will kill you and nobody will ever find the body.” She deadpanned.  
  
“Aw, you love me though.” He cooed, his gaze shifted past Allison. “Lydia's coming.”  
  
“Hey Allison.” Lydia greeted warmly.  
  
“Hi Lydia!” Stiles waved.  
  
“Stilinski.” Lydia nodded, her expression twisted back into a smile as she looked down at Allison. “Are we still on for our study date?”  
  
“Uh- Sure, yeah, do you need a ride? I have my car...”  
  
“No, it's fine, Danny's dropping me home.”  
  
“Oh, do you need me to bring anything?”  
  
“Just yourself.” Lydia smiled, she even went so far as to wink before she turned around. “Don't keep me waiting.”  
  
Allison could only gape at the girl as she walked away, painfully aware of Stiles' eyes on her which didn't help at all.  
  
“Please refrain from killing her.” Stiles muttered. “If you have to, tell her about the wolf thing afterwards but you can't have everybody knowing.”  
  
Allison nods slowly. “Okay, okay yeah, I can do that.”  
  
  
  
To her surprise, they actually do study (take that Stiles.)  
  
They're in Lydia's room, books scattering the bed as they compare notes on American history, she's surprised that Lydia even asked for help with this, she _knows_ she saw Lydia finish the work at least twenty minutes ahead of everybody else, but she lets it slide, the silence is comfortable and if Lydia shuffles across the bed slightly so that they're legs and shoulders are touching, well, Allison doesn't let it bother her.  
  
The coolest part about being dragged into the ever growing confusion of the supernatural world, is being able to hear heartbeats, it gives her an advantage of pretty much everyone and when she listens to the right beat, it can calm her down It's pretty fucking cool to be honest.  
  
She's listening to Lydia's heart now, still caught on the way it sped up slightly when Allison shifted her position so that their hands were touching, Lydia's heart had sped up but she hadn't flinched or moved so Allison kept her hand where it was.  
  
  
Lydia pushed her book away and turned to stare at Allison, expression sly.  
  
“I'm bored of studying.” She declared simply.  
  
Allison stares at her. “Okay... What do you want to do?”  
  
Lydia's smirk just grows and oh, okay she's moving. Allison braces her hands on the bed as Lydia moves to seat herself in Allison's lap and curves her hand under Allison's jaw.  
  
“What do you want to do?” Lydia threw her question back at her.  
  
Her own heart is racing, the urge to shift is lingering in the back of her mind, she reminds herself to breathe, she can do this. She knows how to keep calm.  
  
“Kiss you maybe?” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia grinned, leaning in close to brush their noses. “That's the best suggestion I've heard all day.” She said, Allison let her eyes close as Lydia closed the last of the distance between them and holy _shit._  
  
She had often wondered what kissing Lydia Martin would feel like, but she had never anticipated this, the firm press of Lydia's lips, the taste of vanilla and the almost overpowering scent of her perfume that Allison felt like she was drowning in. Lydia bit down gently on Allison's lip and she felt a rumble through her throat. Lydia pulled away with an amused smirk.  
  
“Did you just growl?”  
  
“...No?”  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “You're a strange one, Argent.”  
  
“You... You have no idea.”  
  
Lydia looked mildly concerned then. “You're not a vampire are you? I mean I know you're pale but-”  
  
“I'm not a vampire.” Allison laughed. “I promise.”  
  
Lydia narrowed her eyes. “But?”  
  
Allison leant in to nip at her jaw. “Can I take you to dinner tomorrow? A real date.”  
  
“Depends, will you bail on me like at the party?”

“No, that would seriously damage any hopes I have of being your girlfriend.”  
  
“Girlfriend?” Lydia asked.  
  
“If that's what you want.” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia swooped in for another kiss.  
  
“Dinner it is” She grinned against Allison's lips and yeah, she was definitely going to tell her about the wolf thing tomorrow.  
  
At least Lydia seems to like the growling?

 


End file.
